


Will You Be My Valentine?

by Snowflake_Dazzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Strictly Dramione's Valentine's Day Fest 2021, outcast, secret pining, shared common room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Dazzle/pseuds/Snowflake_Dazzle
Summary: The Valentine's Day Dance is coming up and there is one person Hermione wants to go with. But Draco hates being back at Hogwarts and doesn't want to do anything more than just survive.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Strictly Dramione - Valentine’s Day Fest 2021





	Will You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Strictly Dramione Valentine’s Fest 2021. The moderators provided a list of prompts and said pick one. I choose “Oh my God. You're in love with him, aren't you?” All mistakes are my own.

Draco and Hermione were the only two from their year to return to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh year; Draco because he was required to, Hermione because she wanted to. And because they were the only two Eighth Years, they were housed together in former head dorms that hadn’t been used since the 1980s. They each had their own room but shared a common room, bathroom, and small kitchenette. After a tense first few weeks, Draco and Hermione learned to work well together. It helped that Draco apologized and Hermione saw the sincerity and that Draco was actually intelligent. 

Around Christmas was when they really bonded. Hermione’s parents still didn’t know who she was. And Draco had no desire to return to Malfoy Manor. So the two of them spent a quiet Christmas together playing chess, reading by the fire, and wandering the halls. As they were the only two students who remained at Hogwarts, and of age, they had full run of the school. They showed each other their favorite spots over the years and some of their favorite memories. Hermione felt this helped heal them both a bit and they got to learn more about each other. But then school started again and Draco retreated back inside himself. The happy man she spent the holidays with was nowhere to be found. And Hermione hated it.

One morning, at the beginning of February, Hermione slumped onto the bench next to Ginny.

“It’s not fair Ginny. Everyone here is trying to move past the War but Draco is still seen as an outcast. He came back. And it was shown he did help the winning side. Why won’t people accept him.”

“Why does it matter so much to you?” Ginny asked as she started to dish up.

“We fought for a better society for everyone, not just those who were always on the winning side. And he’s actually really fun to talk with and debate with.”

“And how much time have the two of you spent together?” Ginny joked.

“Ginny, we share a common room and were the only students at Hogwarts over Christmas. I got to know him quite well.”

“Oh, Merlin. You’re in love with him, aren’t you,” Ginny whispered, excited.

“Shh, no one else knows. And Draco would never look my way so this is going to stay between us.”

“Yeah, if you say so. Hey, why don’t you ask him to the Valentine’s Day Dance? You can gauge his interest that way.”

“Ginny, he barely leaves our common room for anything other than classes. What makes you think he’d go with me to a school dance with everyone there?”

“Maybe he likes you too and thinks you’re too good for him,” Ginny offers.

“I highly doubt that. Are you going to the dance?” I ask trying to change the topic.

“Luna and I are going together. With Harry and Neville both not here, we thought we’d have more fun together.”

“That sounds like fun. If I decide to go, can I join the two of you?”

“Sure. The more the merrier. But consider asking Malfoy first. You know, just in case he feels differently about you than you think,” Ginny said before digging into her breakfast. 

It was the weekend before Hermione got around to talking with Draco. It was Saturday afternoon, a week before the dance and they were working on homework by the fire. We were working fine until I interrupted.

“Draco, do you think you’re going to the dance next week?”

“No.”

“Just no. Why not?”

“No.”

“Draco.”

“Hermione.”

“Please,” I beg.

Rather than answer, Draco gathered what he was working on and went to his room, slamming the door behind him. 

I left him alone for the rest of the afternoon but decided I would make supper for the two of us and try a different approach then. Knowing we would both need comfort food, I made my mum’s chicken noodle soup. I dished up two bowls, grabbed some rolls and pumpkin juice, and cast a stasis charm to keep things hot while we talked. I balanced everything on a tray and made my way up to Draco’s room. I knocked and waited. 

It was almost a minute later when he opened the door.

“I made us supper.”

“Why?”

“To apologize. And to see if I feed you if you’ll talk to me,” I answer honestly. 

“What’s there to talk about, Granger. No one wants me here this year,” Draco exclaims, pulling at his hair. 

“I do.”

I shove the tray at him and go to my room. I have a restless night and give up trying to sleep around five. I creep out of my room, not wanting to wake Draco on my way to the kitchen to eat. The fire is still burning in the common room when I enter making the room inviting. I quickly make a cup of tea and some toast before going to sit on the couch. I wasn’t looking and almost sat on Draco. Seeing that he was asleep, I started to leave the room.

“Wait. Don’t go just yet. I’ve been waiting for you all night,” Draco called out. 

I turned around and went to sit in one of the side chairs. Draco sat up and tried to make his hair lay right. I noticed he was in a plain t-shirt and what looked like flannel bottoms, something more casual than I had ever seen him in.

“Granger, what did you mean by you want me here.”

So, we were just jumping into the hard topics right away.

“Draco. The question really is, how can you think no one wants you at Hogwarts?”

“You didn’t see everything at the beginning of the year. All the hexes that were thrown my way. How no one wanted me at the table during meals. How even the professors are grading me harsher than everyone else.”

“You were hexed in the hall? Draco, that’s against the rules?”

“And all the professors pretended they saw nothing. Professor Sinistra saw a seventh year hex me and by the sounds of it, the little shite got points. POINTS!” Draco exclaimed.

“Did you try talking to Professor McGonagall?”

“No. Why would she defend me when she has a whole school to run. I just learned to stay out of the halls when I’m not using a disillusionment spell and eat here. I’m really sick of sandwiches.”

“How was the soup?”

“It was delicious. But you’re stalling. Why do you want me here?”

“Because you make me smile. You are fun to debate with. You see me as a person and not this hero to worship. And I thought we became friends over the holidays. Then you just abandoned me.”

“Your friends were back. I didn’t want to be in the way,” Draco said, hanging his head.

“Could you let me be the judge of whether you were in the way or not?”

“Maybe,” he said with a smirk.

“So, about this dance?” I start.

“I really think you hate me,” Draco chuckled. “No, I have no plans to attend. Do you?”

“Maybe. There’s this one guy I want to ask to go with me, but I don’t know how to ask him,” I tease.

“Granger, who would turn down the Gryffindor Princess and war hero that you are?”

“He would.”

“You’re not talking about Weaslebee are you?” Draco asked looking a bit disgusted. 

“No, I’m not talking about Ronald. We kissed last spring and it was awful. We decided it was better to be just friends.”

“Thanks for the mental image. I think you should  _ obliviate  _ that from my mind,” Draco shuttered.

“I’m not that good with the spell. From what Kingsley told me, Thorfinn Rowle, while in Azkaban, still isn’t right in the head after I used that on him. And I still haven’t found a way to reverse the memory charm I put on my parents.”

“Do you want to teach me that one? Maybe my father would be better to be around if he didn’t know who he was.” Draco asked. I couldn’t tell if he was serious or not.

“No. I hope to never have to cast that spell again.”

“I’ll try to keep you to that. So back to this mystery man. Why would he turn you down?” 

“Because we don’t have a great past. And really, outside of being a ‘hero,” I’ve got nothing going for me. My hair’s a mess and I have no fashion sense. I have no idea what I’m doing with my life,” I complain. 

“Wow. Years as Potter’s sidekick has done nothing for you. Maybe this was true during your first year, but Hermione, you don’t really think that about yourself do you?” Draco asked, looking a bit perplexed. 

“Really, Draco. I know this about myself. You don’t have to try to make me feel better,” I counter.

“Oh, but I do. How about this. I will help you get this guy to say yes then we can go to Hogsmeade sometime next week and get you the perfect dress. You’ll see you have more of an eye for fashion than you give yourself credit for.”

“Oh, I already have a dress. It’s a beautiful red dress with a sweetheart neckline.”

“Okay, so you have the dress. Now you just need the guy. Just be yourself. If he can’t see how great you are, then he’s a twat and you can do better.”

“Thanks, Draco. I’ll ask him later today. I think I should go try to get a few hours of sleep first. And maybe you should too.”

“I should. But I don’t really sleep well, so I’ll be fine.”

Well, that wasn’t going to do. Since I had already had him bare his soul once, I thought better than trying again. I simply waved my want to transfigure the couch into a full-sized bed. 

“Fine, then come lay with me. I haven’t slept well either after having to share a bed last year. I now sleep better with someone next to me,” I say.

Draco looked at me like I was crazy, but crawled into the bed with me. It was the best sleep I’d gotten in a while. He was still beside me, sound asleep when I woke up a few hours later. I got up to stretch and start breakfast for the two of us. The smell of eggs and sausage must have woken him as he sat up and stretched as well. His shirt rode up as he did, showing the bottom of well-sculpted abs and a line at his hip. His hair was a mess as well, but the dark circles under his eyes looked lighter. 

“Morning. I made us breakfast,” I greeted.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you like me. Thank you for doing this.”

“What was that? A Malfoy thanking someone. Call the  _ Daily Prophet _ . This needs to be recorded.”

“Haha, Granger. So what’s your plan for today?”

“I need to finish some homework then I might go for a walk by the lake.”

“In February? You’re barmy. But I meant how are you going to ask this guy to the dance?”

“I think I’ll take your approach and just ask. Maybe around dinner?” I plan out loud.

“Good plan. Let me know how it goes.”

We eat together in silence and then part ways to get dressed and do what we needed to do. My walk ended up being to the kitchen to get two servings of dinner for Draco and me to share. He was working in the common room when I got back.

“What have you got there?” he asked.

“Dinner. They were having chicken with potatoes, carrots, and pie tonight and I thought you would enjoy some.”

“Are you trying to butter me up for something?”

“Maybe. Does this mean you’ll eat with me?” I ask as I put the meals on our table.

“That is a yes. I am so happy to have anything that isn’t a sandwich. Oh, and they had chocolate pie too. Thank you.”

We ate in silence for a while before Draco got curious, “How did it go with your guy? Did he say yes?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“How don’t you know?”

“I haven’t asked him yet.”

“What are you waiting for?”

“Good point. Hey Draco?”

“Yes?”

“Would you go to the Valentine’s Day Dance with me?”

“Me. You’ve kept me in suspense all day and you ask me. Is this some kind of pity ask?” Draco asks as he starts to get up from his seat.

I reach out and grab his arm, “No. This is an honest I want to go to the dance with you ask.”

“Why me?” Draco asks as he stands there looking at me.

“We have so much in common. And over the past few months, I’ve developed a bit of a crush on you. So, naturally, you’re who I want to go with. But I now understand better if you don’t want to go. Ginny said I could tag along with her if I wanted.”

“But I’m me. Why would you want to be seen with me.”

“Because I see you. Not the scared boy who lived with Voldemort; you. The sarcastic, dramatic, intelligent man who debates the finer points of runes with me, which type of chocolate is the best, and understands the importance of reading just for fun. How could I not fall for that guy?” I explain.

“You make me sound like I’m better than I am. But everyone here hates me and I don’t want them to retaliate against you if you’re seen with me. I have to say no,” Draco said with a sad smile before leaving the room.

I saw very little of Dracoover the next week. On Saturday, Hermione took her dress and went to Gryffindor tower to get ready with Ginny and Luna before they walked down to the great hall. The dance was already going by the time they got there and several couples were already dancing. 

The trio got some snacks before circling the room. Ginny and Luna stopped many times to talk with classmates, but I felt like an outsider. I didn’t have classes with them so outside of the few Gryffindors, I didn’t know anyone.

_ Maybe I should just go back to my room. This is awkward _ . I thought

Just as I was about to tell Ginny I was leaving, I heard a name come through the crowd. Malfoy. I looked around and saw him in dress robes near the door, looking very uncomfortable. He was looking around, almost as he was searching for someone. I walked slowly along the edge to get closer to the door.

“Looking for someone?” I asked when I got closer.

Everyone was still staring at him.

“Yes. I was looking for the most beautiful woman here. And I think I found her,” Draco replied.

“Do you want me to walk with you over to where she is?”

“Silly Granger. She’s right in front of me. Can I have the honor of this dance?”

“You may.”

Draco took my hand and wrapped it through his arm to lead me to the dance floor. The song changed from an uptempo one to a slow number. Pulling me in closer, his arm rested on the small of my back as his other took my hand. I could feel everyone watching us.

After the song ended, Draco led me to a table.

“What made you change your mind about coming?” I asked, sitting down as my shoes pinched.

“You did. You see me and I didn’t want to let you down.”

“Maybe you should let more people see you as well.”

“But then they would ask me to other dances and I only have time for you,” he said with a smirk.

It was at this time that Ginny made her way over to us.

“Hey, Malfoy. Long time no see,” Ginny said.

“Miss Weasley. It’s a pleasure to see you as well,” Draco replied, using his manners.

“Are you going to treat Hermione right? I still have great aim for my bat-bogey hex if you make her cry too much,” Ginny countered.

“It is my hope to never make her cry, Ginerva, but I’ll take that under advisement. If you’ll excuse us, I’d like to dance some more,” Draco said as he stood.

I followed suit. We danced to several more songs; some just the two of us and some with Ginny and Luna nearby. There were some people who glared at us, but no one hexed anyone, so I called the night a success. 

Draco walked with me all the way to my door. He looked hesitant for a moment before leaning down and kissing me gently. 

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Hermione.”

“Thank you. Oh, I don’t want it to end though.”

“Do you want to sleep on the couch again? We could both change and meet back here in a few minutes?”

“I’d like that,” I say with a slight blush forming on my cheeks.

We didn’t get much sleep that night as we felt the need to make-out rather than just sleep. In the following weeks, Draco made more appearances in the Great Hall and, if Hermione was with him, in the halls. Their relationship continued to grow and the two decided to get a flat together after Hogwarts near an apothecary where they both got apprenticeships. Draco proposed three years after their first date, with a dance, on Valentine’s Day. 


End file.
